Second Chance
by Forever Confused
Summary: During Hermione Granger’s 5th year at Hogwarts, the unthinkable happened. She befriended Draco Malfoy. Now in 7th year, what will happen?
1. Prologue

Second Chance

Hello there.   
Thanks for clicking on my story.   
This is my second fic.   
My first, _Funny How Things Happen_, is slowly being finished.   
Again, please don't flame, ifyou don't like it don't read it. Simple. If you notice any mistakes let me know, and if you have questions ask them and I shall answer in the next chapter.

Now, on with the fic!   
Disclaimer: Not mine.

---

Prologue.

During Hermione Granger's 5th year at Hogwarts, the unthinkable happened.

She befriended Draco Malfoy.

Voldermort had murdered Draco's father, shortly after his return to power. After that, Draco changed and for the better. Draco and Hermione did a good job at hiding their friendship for the whole year, but it was becoming difficult. Then, then end of the year came and they left for the summer. They wrote back and forth every single day.

Which now brings us to 6th year. It was becoming nearly impossible to hide their friendship and people were becoming suspicious. So, one night at dinner they announced to the whole school that they were friends. Nothing anyone said would change that.

Of course the Slytherins were furious at Draco for befriending a 'mudblood' and the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were furious at Hermione for befriending Malfoy, of all people. So, they were both given the silent treatment until everyone came to realize that they just didn't give a damn. People gave up and accepted it. (Yes even Harry and Ron too)

Draco, Harry and Ron actually become good friends as well. And some of the Slytherin's were becoming friendly with Hermione.

So that brings us to the end of sixth year. Quite an eventful year, no one expected Slytherin King and Gryffindor bookworm to become friends, let alone fall in love. 

---

So, what do you think? Just a quick little summary of what happened the last two years. I know it's short but they chapters do get longer. Anyways, enjoy and review.   
Until next time, Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 1: Off to the Platform

Second Chance   
Chapter 1: Off to the Platform

Hello there!   
Thanks for clicking on my story.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Anyways, on with the fic!   
Disclaimer: Not mine

---

Chapter 1: Off to the Platform

Hermione Granger awoke to the angry beeps of her alarm clock. '**Smack**!' '_Alright, alright I'm up_,' She thought to herself. Just as she sat up to push the covers off, her mum walked in.

"Oh good dear, your up!" She said walking over to the window and opening the blinds. Hermione winced as the sunlight met her eyes. "We don't want you to miss the train for your last year do we?" She said turning around to face Hermione, who still looked half asleep.

"No, I don't want to miss the train," Hermione mumbled laying back down.

"Hermione! Get up and get ready! I'm sure Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron will be waiting." Her mother said. '_Hmm Draco_,' Hermione thought, a smile playing on her lips. Her mum raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well go get ready and then come downstairs. Your father is making breakfast." She said and left the room.

"Hermione stretched then rolled out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick 20 minute shower, she got out and wrapped herself in a big white fluffy towel.   
---   
'_Hmm, what to wear?_' She thought as she stood in front of her closet. She picked out a pair of nice jeans and a tight, but not to loose, black t-shirt. After she got dressed she headed back down the hall to the bathroom.

As she was drying her hair she was busy thinking about how this was her last year at Hogwarts. '_I'm going to miss everyone. I hope we keep in touch,_' She thought. '_But I can't wait to see Harry, Draco, Ron and Gin_.'

She finished drying her hair, which was no longer frizzy, as she had found a new way to dry it so it went nice and hung in loose curls down to her shoulders. She applied some cover up, a bit of eyeliner and grabbed her favorite chap stick and headed down stairs.

---

"There you are Hermione! It's about time, breakfast is getting cold," Her father said passing her a plate.

"Sorry, what's for breakfast?" She asked. "Bacon and eggs. Hurry Hun, we have to be leaving shortly if you want to get there early." "Mmhmm, speaking of leaving. I'm don't think I'm going to leave Hogwarts at Christmas. Draco's not going home and it's our last year. Is that ok?" "Are Harry, Ron and Ginny staying too?" "Ginny probably is, and Harry and Ron don't know if they are or not yet." "Alright, that's fine."

Hermione quickly ate the rest of her food, making her look much like Ron at every meal. She said, "All done," and ran out of the room to get her trunk and Crookshanks.

"That girl," Her mother said as Hermione flew out of the kitchen. "Well, I guess that mean's were going?" Her father said. "Guess so," And with that, they both left the kitchen to go wait at the front door for Hermione.

---

'_Hmm, do I have everything?_' Hermione asked herself as she ran around her room looking for last minute things she forgot to pack. '_Guess I do_," She thought. She grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks and headed for the stairs.

---

Hermione's parents were waiting patiently at the door when they heard the '**thump thump thump!**' of Hermione dragging her large trunk down the stairs.

"Ready!" She said brightly. "Alright, let's hit the road!" her father said laughing and opening the door.

'_I can't wait!_' Hermione thought as the car pulled out of the drive way and toward Kings Cross station.

---

"Draco Malfoy! Hurry up! So you want to end up being late and miss the train?" Narcissia said as Draco finished packing some things. "I won't miss the train, Mione will make sure it doesn't leave," He said as he ran about his room grabbing books and robes that were thrown around.

Narcissia rolled her blue eyes. "Just because she would more then likely hold the train for you," She started. "Doesn't mean that you can take your sweet time and not pack the night before!"

"I did pack the night before, and now I'm finishing." He said smirking. "Don't get smart with me mister," She said pointing a finger at him. "You better be downstairs and ready to go in 10 minutes!" She said heading to the door.

She stopped suddenly and turned. "And don't make the house elves carry your trunk either!" And with that, she marched off leaving Draco to rush around and finish packing.

'_She's making a big deal out of nothing_,' He thought. '_Although I would have liked to leave early so I could catch up with Hermione alone for a bit.'_

He walked over to his bedside table. He picked up a picture of Hermione and him standing outside Hogwarts the last week of sixth year. _'I got to remember to thank that Creevey kid for this,_' He shoved the picture into his trunk.

5 minutes later he made his way down to where his mother was waiting. She looked at her watch.

"9 minutes and 7 seconds. Not bad." She said grinning at him. "You were really timing me? Bloody hell!" He said then grabbed his trunk and headed for the car.

"Boys," Narcissia muttered, then grabbed her keys and followed Draco out the door.

---

"Ron, Harry and Ginny! Come on! Were going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "It's already 10:30! Come on!"

Suddenly 3 teens and there trunks could be heard bounding down the stairs, and in seconds were in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum," Ron said his ears going red. "Oh it's all right, let's get to the car. Quickly now," She said as she ushered them outside.

"Our last year." Harry said. "Bloody hell, I still can't believe it." Ron said. Ginny laughed. "I still can't believe you passed!" "Shut up Gin." Ron muttered. Harry and Ginny laughed, while Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

---

Well there you have it.   
Not to eventful but oh well.   
Draco's a little out of character, but I planned to make him that way. Some of the other characters will be O.C.C too. Anyways, review!   
Till next time, Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 2: Train Ride

Second Chance  
Chapter 2: Train Ride

Hello there!  
Thanks for clicking on my story.

Thanks to those who reviewed.  
To those of you reading _Funny How Things Happen_, I will update. I have the next chapter written, I just have to find the time to post.

Anyways, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: Not mine

-

Chapter 2: Train Ride

"Good bye dear! Be careful, we love you." Hermione's mum said as she hugged her good bye. "Yes, mum I will," She said letting go. "Bye dad." "Bye dear. Have fun."

Hermione grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks cage and was about to walk through the barrier when someone yelled, "Mione! Wait up!"

She turned around just in time to see a flash of blonde come at her. "Mione! I missed you." Draco said giving her a hug. Hermione laughed. "I missed you too Draco." Draco pulled away and turned back to the on looking parents.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger." Draco said. "Hello Draco dear. Lovely to see you!" "Hello Draco." "Hey Mrs.Malfoy," Hermione said giving her a hug. "Hello Hermione dear. So nice to see you! You two have fun and stay out of trouble." She called as they headed to the barrier. "Yes, bye!" They both shouted, and then vanished.

-

"I guess Ron, Harry and Gin aren't here yet." Hermione said looking around the platform. "Hmm, they'll be here soon. Come on let's get a compartment before they're all full." Draco said pulling his trunk toward the train. "Right behind you." Hermione replied.

Once on the train they found a compartment near the back while they waited for the other's to get there. When they got settled they started talking.

"Hey! I just noticed." Hermione said. "Noticed what?" "Your hair. It's not slicked back anymore." "Oh yeah." Draco said running his hands through his hair a bit self-consciously. "It took to much time to gel it, so I gave up." Hermione laughed and Draco grinned at her.

"How's the new house?" Hermione asked. "Good, it's not as big as the Malfoy Manor; but since it's just me and mother, and I'm mostly away at school it's good." He answered.

"It took forever to get rid of all that dark stuff Lucius had though. It was hidden all over the house. In rooms I didn't even know we had!"

At the mention of his father, Draco's eye's turned cold. Hermione, remembering that Draco's father was a sore subject, changed the topic.

"I can't wait till they tell us who the head boy and girl are!" She said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. _'God she look's pretty'_ Draco thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. '_No! You can't think that, she's your best friend!_' Just then the compartment door sliding open interrupted his thoughts.

"Mione! Draco!" "Harry, Ron, Ginny!" Hermione said jumping up and giving them each a hug. "Ok Mione, you might want to let them go so they can breathe." Draco said laughing. She blushed. "Sorry guys." She said sitting down. Ginny and Ron sat on either side of her, and Harry beside Draco.

-

"Hmm, I wonder when they trolley lady is coming. I'm hungry." Ron said. They all just laughed and rolled their eyes. "Your always hungry." Ginny said giving him a look. "I'm a growing boy." He said. "Mmhmm." She mumbled, and then turned to Hermione and Draco. "So guy's, how were your summers?"

"Completely boring! I swear I was going to go nuts if mother told me to do one more thing." Draco said annoyed. "I know how you feel," Harry said laughing. "Try living with my aunt and uncle. You wouldn't survive."

Draco looked thoughtful. "You know," He said after a minute. "I probably wouldn't." They all laughed. "And what about your summer Hermione?"

"Very uneventful," She said. "I'm just glad we had a lot of homework to do over the break! Do you think five rolls of parchment will be enough for Lupin's essay? I didn't want to do to little." She said seriously looking around at all of them. The rest of them groaned. "I think it's fine Moine." Draco said. "So, moving on." Harry started.

-

For the next half hour they talked about the uneventful things they hadn't mentioned in letters.

"And this morning mother went nuts because I wasn't done packing," Draco was saying as the compartment door slid open to reveal a very flustered Neville.

"Oh, hey guys." He said. "Have any of you by any chance seen Trevor? He's gone again. Damn toad, bloody pain in the ass."

"Nope," Ron said. "Haven't seen him. We'll let you know if we do."

"Ok, well I'm going to keep looking. Later guys." He said heading back the way he came.

"Some things never change." Hermione said laughing. "Haha. True." Harry replied.

Just then the compartment door opened again to reveal a pretty girl with black hair. (A/N: I forget what colour hair Pansy had, so she's getting black.)

"Hey Draco, Hermione," Pansy said. Then she turned to the others. "Hello Potter, Weasley, Ginny." "Hey Pansy."

Pansy and most of the other Slytherins got on really well with Hermione and Ginny and then most of them just tolerated Harry and Ron for Draco, Hermione, and Ginny's sake.

"How many more people can you fit in here?" Pansy asked. "Like three." "Ok. I'm going to get Blaise and Millicent, we've been looking for you everywhere." She said and made her way out.

"Hmm. Millicent, I haven't talked to her much. She seems nice." Hermione said. "She is nice." Draco replied. "And Blaise, he's really hot," Ginny said. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" She said turning red. "He is."

Just then chuckling could be heard from the door. Standing there was Pansy, a blonde haired girl, Millicent and a tall brown haired guy, Blaise.

They were all grinning at Ginny. "Oh bloody hell," Ginny said turning even redder. "Did you, err, here everything I said?"

"Every word." Blaise said smirking, then went and sat beside her and tossed his arm around her shoulder in a casual manner. "Great." She said going, if possible, redder.

"Now that was priceless." Millicent said. They all laughed. "Great, you guys are never going to let me live this down are you?" "Not in this life time." "I figured that." She sighed.

-

So Draco, Harry, Pansy and Millicent sat on one side, and Blaise, Ginny, Hermione and Ron on the other side. Eventually conversation drifted from the Ginny incident and on to other things.

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later and got into a carriage.

"I still can't believe that the trolley lady didn't come for two hours! Can you believe that?" Ron complained as they made there way up to the school. "Oh Ron get over it." Hermione said.

"But-" "But nothing! We're going to be eating soon! Stop whining." Ron shut up, but looked angrily at the floor.

A short while later the carriage stopped and they all got out in front of the Hogwarts entrance.

"Good to be back, isn't it?" Harry said. He heard a mumble of agreement as they all headed inside.

-  
Well there you have it.  
Not to eventful but oh well.  
And longer then I expected considering its 1 in the morning and I'm watching The Notebook. Good movie by the way.  
But anyways,** review** and tell me what you think.  
Till next time, Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Again

Second Chance  
Chapter 3: Home Again

Hello there!  
Thanks for clicking on my story.

Thanks to those who reviewed.  
I have finally, after about oh … a year, have solved the problem about my writer's block. To those of you reading _Funny How Things Happen_ chapter 12 is up.

Anyways, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: Not mine

-

Chapter 3: Home Again

**Previously on Second Chance**

_They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later and got into a carriage._

"_I still can't believe that the trolley lady didn't come for two hours! Can you believe that?" Ron complained as they made there way up to the school. "Oh Ron get over it." Hermione said._

"_But-" "But nothing! We're going to be eating soon! Stop whining." Ron shut up, but looked angrily at the floor._

_A short while later the carriage stopped and they all got out in front of the Hogwarts entrance._

"_Good to be back, isn't it?" Harry said. He heard a mumble of agreement as they all headed inside._

**Now on Second Chance**

**---**

Once they all entered the main entrance, they all headed towards the Great Hall.

"The castle still amazes me every time I see it, even after all these years." Hermione said to the others as they made their way to the Great Hall. The others all looked around and murmured in agreement.

Once they made it into the Great Hall Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and Draco said good bye and made their way to the Slytherin table. Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione, replied and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

---

Once they were seated Ron eagerly turned to face the head table. "When is Dumbledore going to start? I'm starving here!" Harry laughed, while Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"Honestly Ron, is that all you think about? Food?" Hermione asked. Ron turned around to face her. "No, sometimes I think about chess, or quidditch. So no, I don't always think about food." He replied.

Just then Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. Before I begin making any start of term notices, the first year's must be sorted." He said.

Ron groaned.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said looking towards them, an amused expression on his face. Ron turned red again.

---

So after all the nervous first year's had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up once again. (a/n I didn't put the sorting in cause it's two long and none of the first years are going to be mentioned in this story anyway)

"Again, welcome first year's to your first year at Hogwarts. Now, as usual the forbidden forest is of course forbidden. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you all to check the banned items list as he has added many new items to it." He said.

"Also, this year we have arranged something different. It is for the 5th, 6th, and 7th years, and will be planned by the Head Boy and Girl and their fellow prefects."

---

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione whispered! "What?" Harry asked. "I forgot! We're 7th years!" "Yes Hemione very good, you know what year we're in!" Ron teased. "Shut up _Ronald_. We're 7th years, that means someone from our year will be Head boy and Head girl!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "Don't worry Hermione, you know Head girl is going to be you. Who else could it be?" Ginny asked. "Yeah Herm, don't worry." "Don't call me 'Herm'," She said annoyed. They all laughed.

---

"Ah yes. Before I continue I should probably tell you all who your Head boy, Head girl, and prefects are. I'll start with the prefects." Dumbledore said.

"The prefect from Slytherin," He paused. "Is, Blaise Zabini!" Dumbledore announced. All the Slytherins stood and cheered and hollered, along with Hermione and Ginny while Harry and Ron clapped politely.

Dumbledore waited for the cheering to die down before he continued.

"The prefect for Hufflepuff," He paused again. "Is, Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Dumbledore said. Once again there was a huge up roar from the Hufflepuff house, with polite clapping from the other houses.

And again, Dumbledore had to wait for the cheering to sub side so he could continue.

"Ravenclaw's prefect is, Padma Patil!" He announced without pausing this time. Ravenclaw broke out into cheers and Padma smiled and turned bright red.

"And last but not least, from Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley!" Gryffindor exploded with yells and cheers, along with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent, while the other Slytherins just glared at them.

(a/n so I know Ginny is a year younger then them … but for my story she's in there grade .. cause um she was bumped up due to smartness? I don't know, but she need to be in their grade. Deal with it ) )

"Yes, yes congradulations prefects!" He said clapping lightly. "Now, the moment you 7th years have been waiting for, to find out who your new head boy and head girl are!" He said looking around with a twinkle in his eye.

---

Draco sat at the Slytherin table silently praying that if Hermione got head girl, which he knew she would, that he would get head boy. _'It would be awesome if we got to be head's togther.'_ He thought. _'We would have our own common room together and what not and not always have to go hang out in the Gryffindor one.'_

Pansy poked Draco and he snapped out of his little daydream. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered. "Oh nothing, just about who's going to get head boy." Pansy stifled a laugh. Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask do you find oh so amusing?" He drawled. "Oh nothing," She smiled. "Just the fact that we all know it's going to be **you **who get's head boy." She said. "Oh? And how do you know that for sure?" He asked. "Because," Blaise said butting in. "You're the smartest wizard in our year. Whom else would it go to?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, you have a point," He started and then paused. "But I don't think the heads are picked based just on grades. There's probably more to it like how they treat others and what not. And we all know I haven't been the nicest person around. I'm still not the nicest person around." He stated.

"Oh so what! That was like two years ago now. No one is going to care Draco, don't worry you're going to get head boy and Hermione is going to get head girl." Pansy said turning back to face Dumbledore.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," He mumbled and went back to looking at Dumbledore.

---

Hermione was sitting up straight in her seat staring right at Dumbledore. "Oh," She whispered. "I'm so nervous! I want this so bad!" She said. "Don't worry Herm," Harry said using her favorite nickname. "You'll get it." "You don't know that and don't call me 'Herm' Harry!" She scolded. "Oh Hermione, don't worry," Seamus said. "You're going to be head girl. You're the brightest witch in our year!" He stated. All the other 7th year's murmured in agreement.

"I'm still nervous, I've wanted this since 1st year!" She said biting her lip. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Don't worry, let's just pay attention to Dumbledore, he's going to tell us soon." Neville said.

---

"Now I know you have all been waiting for this, so I won't put it off any longer." Dumbledore said looking around.

"This year's head boy, from Slytherin," He paused.

Draco held his breath and crossed his fingers.

"Is …."

---  
Well there you have it, sorry to leave it there, but I figure, hmm. If they review, they find out who get's head boy and girl! Hehe.  
Anyways, till next time. Tootles!


	5. Chapter 4: Head Boy & Girl

Second Chance  
Chapter 4: Head Boy & Girl

Hello there!  
Thanks for clicking on my story.

Thanks to those who reviewed.  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: Not mine

-

Chapter 4: Head Boy & Girl

**Previously on Second Chance**

"_Now I know you have all been waiting for this, so I won't put it off any longer." Dumbledore said looking around. _

"_This year's head boy, from Slytherin," He paused._

_Draco held his breath and crossed his fingers._

"_Is …"_

**Now on Second Chance**

**---**

Every head in the hall was turned to Dumbledore waiting for him to announce who was head boy.

"This year's head boy, from Slytherin," He said as he looked around. "Is, Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherin table exploded in cheers and a look of relief flashed over Draco's face. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all stood and were cheering just as loud as the Slytherin's.

"See," Pansy said smirking. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Draco just smiled and looked at the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Hermione. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave.

---

"Oh that's so great! Draco's head boy!" Hermione said excitedly as she sat down. "Yeah it is." Ron said. "He deserves it." Said Ginny.

"Now we find out the head girl!" Said Hermione looking anxious. "Don't worry Herm, you're going to get head girl." Harry said. Hermione just glared at him for calling her 'Herm'.

---

"Attention, attention please," Dumbledore said trying to quiet down the hall. "Yes, congratulations Mr. Malfoy. But now I would like to announce who the head girl is." He said looking around.

---

Draco sat there, fingers crossed again. "Please let it be Hermione, please let it be Hermione." He whispered. Blaise looked at him and raised a curious eyebrow. "What?" Draco asked looking at him. "Of course it's going to be Hermione," He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's the brightest witch in our year."

"I know," Draco said. "I just really want her to get it." "Don't worry so much Draco. She'll get it." Said Pansy reassuringly.

---

"Now, this year's head girl, from Gryffindor is," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as the whole hall held their breath waiting for his answer. "Is, Hermione Granger!"

No one heard the last part of what Dumbledore said. All anyone heard was 'Hermione' and the whole hall erupted into cheers, minus most of the Slytherin table that still didn't like the Gryffindors.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent were all standing and cheering while receiving many glares from their fellow Slytherins.

The Gryffindors were ecstatic. They were all hugging Hermione and cheering.

"Now," Dumbledore said making an attempt to quiet the hall once again. "Now that that has been taken care of, I do believe we can eat Mr. Weasley." He said smiling.

Ron turned beat red.

"Let the feast, begin!"

And with that the plates filled with food and everyone started to eat.

---

"Oh thank god! I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait." Said Ron now stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. "Oh Ron, you're ridiculous." Said Ginny. "What? You all know how much I love to eat! I'm a growing boy!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That excuse is getting old Ron." Said Hermione smiling. Harry just laughed as Ron stuck his tongue out.

"So, I wonder what that big thing for the 5th, 6th and 7th years could be." Hermione said to the others as they ate. "I have no idea." Said Ginny.

"Umm … maybe it's a new class or something," Said Ron. "Although that wouldn't be exciting."

"Maybe it's a trip of some sort," Said Harry. "Like instead of Hogsmeade, we get to go somewhere else."

"Or maybe," Seamus started. "We're getting another tournament thing like the tri wizard." The rest of the table just looked at him. "What?" He asked. "It's possible! Just maybe not as dangerous and no one will die and old he who must not be named won't come popping up out of some grave yard." Again they all just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Anyways," Hermione said turning then attention away from Seamus. "I'm sure the heads and prefects will find out what it is sometime tonight and then I can let you all know what it is." She said. "Yeah, I can't wait to find out." Said Ginny.

---

"So Mr. Head Boy," Pansy said. "We told you Hermione would get head girl." She said smiling. "Yeah yeah," Draco said. "I know, I just, I don't know what I would have done if I got stuck with someone else as head girl. I don't get along with anyone other then you guys, and Hermione, Ginny, Potter and Weasley." "That's true," Said Blaise. "It would have been kind of funny though if you got stuck with someone you completely despised." Draco just looked at him. "Why would that be funny?" He asked. "I don't know, it just would be." Blaise said going back to his food.

"Oh well you guys are so lucky!" Said Millicent. "You get to stay in the head dorms. I heard there so nice. And that you guy's get your own bathrooms and everything!" She said excitedly. The other's just laughed.

---

As the night went on, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now that you're all fed and what not, I do believe it is time to head to the common rooms. But I would ask that the first year's stay here so that the head's and prefects can lead you to your common room. And if the heads and prefects could come up here to claim there badges. The rest of you may go." He said.

As the hall started to empty, the four prefects and the two heads made their way up to Dumbledore.

Once they got there Hermione threw her arms around Draco in a hug. "Draco! Congratulations!" Draco laughed. "You too Hermione." He said pushing her back a bit but not letting go so he could look at her. She smiled and let go and they both turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes, congratulations to all of you." He said smiling. "Now, here are your badges. And now if you can lead the first years to the dormitory that would be great." He said. "Once you have done that, come and meet me outside of my office and I will take you all to your new head and prefect dormitories."

They all agreed, said they're thanks and then headed off to their respective houses to gather the first years.

---

Hermione and Ginny walked over to their group of very nervous first years. "Hello there," Hermione said smiling. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley. I'm head girl, and Ginny is a prefect. We're going to show you to the Gryffindor common room, so if you'll all just follow us." She said and they made their way out of the hall.

As they made their way to the main staircase, Ginny said, "I can't wait to see our new common room and what not!" "Oh I know!" Said Hermione excitedly.

Suddenly they heard a squeal of excitement from behind them and turned to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Ginny asked a little blonde first year.

"That stair case!" She said wide-eyed. "It moved!" She said in awe. The others all looked amazed.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny smiled at them.

"Yes, that's something you want to watch out for. The staircases they like to change a lot. Now if you'll just follow us, we're almost at the Gryffindor common room."

---

Draco and Blaise made there way over to a group of first year slytherins. "They look like we did," Blaise whispered. "Cocky yet nervous." Draco laughed.

Once they reached the first years, Draco introduced himself and Blaise.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini. I'm head boy and Blaise is the Slytherin prefect."

"We know who you are," Sneered a black haired first year boy. "We're not deaf, we heard the old man." The other first years snickered.

Draco and Blaise just looked at each other. "Okay," Blaise whispered. "The nice approach didn't work. Time to go into scary Draco Malfoy bad boy of Slytherin mode." Draco laughed. "Fine."

They turned back to the first years. Draco glared at them and they all stopped snickering. "Not deaf are you? That's funny. I could have swore you were talking through all of, what was it you called him? Ah yes, _'that old man's'_ speech." He sneered. The first years started looking nervous.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're a first year. The lowest of the low, you have no control over anyone. And if you do not watch what you say or who you insult, you will have me to answer too." Draco said giving them all a death glare.

"Are we clear on that?" He drawled. They nodded.

"Good." Said Blaise. "Don't think its just Malfoy here you have to worry about, I'll be around and watching you to. So you better not let us down."

"Yes sir's," They all mumbled wide eyed.

"Good. Lets go." Blaise said as he and Draco led them out of the hall and down towards the Slytherin common room.

"Well that was interesting." Said McGonagall. "Looks like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are trying to fix up the attitude of their fellow Slytherin's." She said. "Yes indeed it does look that way Minerva." Said Dumbledore. "Hopefully they can pull it off." He said. "If anyone can scare them into behaving, it's Draco and Blaise." Said Snape. And with that, they all left the hall.

---

"Well here we are," Hermione said to the first years as they approached the fat lady. "Password?" She said. "Chocolate frog." She said. The portrait swung open.

The first years looked amazed.

"This, is the Gryffindor common room," Ginny said. "The girls dormitory's are up the stairs and to the left, boys the same on you're right." Ginny said as the first years headed off in there own directions.

"Well, we better get to Dumbledore's office." Hermione said. "Yep I'm so excited. Lets go!"

And with that they headed off to meet the others.

---

Draco and Blaise arrived at the Slytherin portrait. "Password?" It asked. "Venom." Blaise replied. Draco raised an eyebrow. "How appropriate." "Isn't it?" Laughed Blaise.

They headed inside and showed the first year girls and boys where their dormitories were.

"Well let's get to Dumbledore's office to meet the others." Blaise said. "Yeah, lets go."

They climbed out of the portrait and headed off to Dumbledore's office.

---  
Well there you have it. Not to eventful. But never fear it'll start getting eventful hopefully soon. Any suggestions for what you guys want to happen? I'm open to suggestions. Leave your ideas in a review.  
Anyways, till next time. Tootles!


End file.
